The Holes in My Heart
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: This is a tale of Ryoko Takamachi’s troubled past… This is how it all started… This… is the beginning of the end… Rated T for some thematic events, images, and mild language. And just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The Holes in My Heart**

**TheeIzumiCurtis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. There, happy?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Breaking of My Heart**

It was a dark night and everything was silent, the only sound heard was the rustling of the leaves on the trees. There was a chill in the air and fresh snow on the ground, there was no moon that night and the scene was almost pitch black. Back in the deep suburbs of Tokyo there was a quaint house on top of one of the small hills. It was very traditional in nature but looked fairly new, just like the surrounding area. There was a soft glow emanating from the front window, inside voices could be heard speaking in hushed tones.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about the night. I just have to go get some ingredients for tomorrow's dinner." said a young blonde. She was about 5 feet tall and had long blonde hair, soft brown eyes, and a picturesque smile. Standing in front of her was a small child, about 6 years old; she was looking up at her mother with an adorable look on her face.

"Now, now. Please don't look at me like that." Her mother said softly. The child looked away and sighed. Her soft reddish brown hair swayed as she turned her head and her striking crimson eyes glowed as she looked into the fire and, for a moment, the pupils looked almost cat-shaped.

A moment later something caught the light, it was a necklace. The chain was gold and, dangling from it, was a small golden cube. The child grasped the necklace and looked distantly into the fire, remembering something better left forgotten.

She sighed again and looked back at her mother, "Alright mommy, I'll go, but only if you hide me. I don't want the bad people to get me too." She said as innocently as a girl like her could. The depth in her eyes showed considerably as she looked up at her mother, a depth that could only be achieved when on has had something terrible happen, and she was only 6.

Her mother smiled and stood up to get her coat and the child went to get hers, walking close by her mother they departed the house and when the door closed behind them, the girl gasped and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Its alright, Ryoko. I'm here, nothing's going to happen." Her mother whispered softly. Ryoko smiled up at her and let go of her hand, now walking beside her.

They walked another block down the street and came to a small shopping center, walking a few feet down the street, they stepped inside and the child shivered. She then followed her mother down various isles to pick up ingredients for a casserole. When they were finished shopping, they walked over and quietly paid for the things and stepped out of the store.

Ryoko immediately grabbed her mother's hand and tugged on her sleeve, "Mommy, I don't like this!" She cried as her mother looked down at her. "I don't like this at all!"

"Honey?" Her mother asked, "Are you having one of your feelings again?" The child simply nodded and looked up at her mom with big eyes full of fear.

"Mommy, I want to go home. I don't feel good." She said, scrunching back into her mother's coat.

"Shhh… Its okay." Her mother said softly, stroking the child's hair. "I'm here, all will be fine."

Ryoko took a deep breath; a small shake could be heard in the midst. She then nodded and her mother started walking again, with the child still holding her hand. They walked across the street and just as they came up onto the sidewalk the two heard yelling, it sounded like men. Ryoko inched closer to her mother and clung to her hand. Her mother looked down at her.

"Mommy, I don't like that! Please, I'm scared, I want to go home!" Ryoko pleaded softly. Her mother smiled softly down at her, although a small hint of fear could be seen in her eyes. She simply nodded and started walking again.

Suddenly two men in long trench coats and dark clothes came dashing around the corner. They wore black hats and their eyes were overcast by the shadow of the brims. Ryoko's mother turned around and pushed Ryoko behind her, she silently moved against the wall. The men went running toward her shooting behind them. Ryoko gasped and shrunk back, her mother extended her arm over her in a protective gesture. Just then, three other men came running around the corner and down the street, they were also shooting. Ryoko watched helplessly from behind her mother, she looked up and saw her mother's eyes filled with fear.

The first two men went running past Ryoko and her mother and one of them glanced at them. The second group of men went running past and one broke off and stopped running with the rest of them after the leader said something indistinguishable. As the man went running back, Ryoko's mother pushed her back into an ally way and Ryoko fell behind the wall, she tried to get up but her mother shot her a look that distinctly said 'get down', Ryoko stayed on the ground and scooted backwards a few feet to watch from the shadows.

The mad came up to Ryoko's mother and reached in his pocket, she flinched as he pulled out a revolver. Ryoko scrunched back again and pulled her knees up to her chest and grasped the necklace that was dangling around her neck. The man raised his gun and her mother shrunk back, he hesitated and then fired three rounds into her chest and turned to run away.

The last thing Ryoko heard was herself scream and, as a crimson liquid started to pool and run toward her, then everything went black.

**Yeah, that's kinda depressing, but oh well. Review please!!! If I get lots of reviews I'll post another chapter. So do it now!!**

** Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own Spiral.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hospital **

The room Ryoko woke up in was covered in white, everything from the floor to the ceiling was white, even the bedclothes were white. She shot up in bed and looked around, paranoid. A nurse came hurrying in and smiled at her.

"Are we feeling better now?" The nurse asked, kindly.

"I-I, um…" Ryoko stuttered, "I'm, alright…" She looked around and immediately noted any possible exits.

The nurse smiled, "Don't worry, no one can hurt you here… You're safe now." She said, stepping toward her. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. "Do you have any relatives, honey?" She asked quietly.

Ryoko got a sad look in her eyes and shook her head. She then looked down and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking up the window. The nurse sighed and reached out to take Ryoko's hand, when their hands touched, Ryoko flinched and looked down at her hand. Her gaze lingered for a moment, then she looked up at the nurse. The nurse smiled and let go of her hand, standing up and starting to leave.

She looked back in the doorway and said, "Don't worry; you'll be okay. Get some sleep and tomorrow you can leave here."

Ryoko nodded slowly and laid back in the bed, the nurse closed the door and turned off the light. The moment she was alone, Ryoko got up from the bed and went to the window, she noted that her room was on the second story. There was no moon and all was dark, just the city lights shone in the distance. She gazed around and her eye caught something almost right below; it was two men standing in the ally way below and saying something. One, she thought was weird, had white hair, it was incredibly straight and long. It seemed almost luminescent. The other had light brown hair, it was short. The white-haired one looked up; it seemed, right at her.

She shivered and shrunk back into the room, running silently over to her bed, she lay down and pulled the covers over her and looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to go back to the window, but her instinct told her not to, instead she lay in her bed and closed her eyes; trying to get to sleep.

**Just a note, this is more of a filler chapter but it reveals some important information. Again, review please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mystery and the Orphanage **

Ryoko awoke to a bright light shining in her eyes; she quickly pulled her arm up across her face and squinted. She pushed the covers off and sat up in bed, where the sun couldn't reach her eyes, she lowered her hand and squinted, her eyes still adjusting to the light, at the nurse, who was making her way over to the bed.

"Well, good morning. Glad to see that you're up." The nurse said cheerfully. She went over to the bed and kneeled down beside it so that she was Ryoko's height. "Now… I have some bad news. I'm sad to say that your mother died last night, from the shots…" She said sadly.

Ryoko looked straight at her and her eyes glazed over, she then looked away and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Now, now, now. No crying. You need to be a big girl from now on." The nurse said, rather roughly.

Ryoko looked back at the nurse and the nurse smiled slightly and wiped the tears from Ryoko's eyes. Ryoko averted her eyes and looked at the floor, she sighed shakily; trying to keep more tears from spilling over. The nurse then got up and started to walk to the door, motioning for Ryoko to follow. Ryoko slowly got up and followed, they walked out into the hallway and down it. Then they came to a larger room which had a few people standing around. Ryoko scanned the room and found no familiar faces, just then, two men came in. It was the men she saw last night in the hallway! Ryoko stepped back and the nurse shot her a confused but stern look and Ryoko made no other move to escape.

The men walked over to the desk and said something, the clerk pointed in Ryoko's direction and the two men started walking toward her. She Immediately looked around for any possible exits, finding them all blocked she looked for some kind of room she could shut herself in and, alas, found none. The men approached her and the white-haired one bent down to greet her. She stepped back and the man smiled.

"Well, hello Ryoko." He said, kindly and with a hint of a British accent. "I've heard a lot about you. Oh, my name is Eyes Rutherford." He added.

She swallowed and nodded silently, then looked up at the other man. Eyes followed her glance, "Oh, Kanone, meet your new apprentice." Eyes said to the older man.

Kanone glanced disapprovingly down at Ryoko, "You sure about this one, Rutherford?" He asked, "You sure she's one of the Children?"

Ryoko cocked her head to the side, wondering what he meant.

"Of course, look at her eyes, and remember her x-ray, Kanone" Eyes said, looking up at Kanone. The man simply nodded with a considering look on his face.

"Well, I suppose your right, Eyes. Although she is quite young." Kanone commented. "I guess I'll have to trust you then." He said with a sigh.

Rutherford got up and turned around and went over to the front desk again, this time signing something and coming back over. He looked down at Ryoko and then turned again, this time Kanone followed him and motioned for Ryoko to follow also. She hesitated and then looked up at the nurse, who gave her a small push on the back and Ryoko started to walk slowly forward. Eyes gave her a kind smile as she came up to him.

"Now, come on. Time to see your new home." He said, as kindly as possible. Kanone just scoffed and shook his head.

They walked out to the street and just across it; they turned right and walked less than a block before stopping at an old-looking building. Puzzled, Ryoko looked up at Eyes; he was looking out at the building. She still wasn't quite sure she trusted those two, but something told her that she was okay with them, also she got a feeling looking at Kanone, that there was no way she could get away.

They walked up to the front door and Eyes knocked. Footsteps were heard from inside and the door opened to reveal a large woman; she wore a long black dress and a crimson painter's hat. She was quite tall and round and she had lifeless brown hair, but her eyes caught something in Ryoko and she took a long glance; there was something about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on…

Upon seeing Eyes and Kanone, the woman stepped aside and ushered them in. "Another one?" She said, quietly, harshly in fact.

"Come on, she's only the second. Is that too much to ask?" Eyes asked.

"Well, no more. I can't handle more of them, they attract too much attention." She said, in a harsh whisper.

Eyes nodded and said, "Don't worry, she's the last we know about. A terrible situation, though. Her mother was killed by hunters who didn't even know who she was. Quite ironic, don't you think?" Eyes said with a hint of entertainment in his voice.

"Really, Rutherford. Why must you always be so cold?" The woman said, although there was a tint of amusement in her voice also.

"It's just in my nature." Rutherford stated, matter-of-factly. "Sorry, have to go, better not stay here too long. He glanced at Kanone and he looked back at Eyes and motioned toward the door. The two men nodded to the lady and quickly walked out, shutting the door rather hard behind them.

She then bent down to Ryoko's height and said; "Well, hello. My name is Delores, dear. I will be taking care of you from now on."

Ryoko nodded and smiled slightly. She liked this woman; she got a good feeling from her, and her feelings had always served her well in the past. She wasn't sure why she got them, but it was something she had her whole life.

Delores went to the stairs and started to climb them, Ryoko followed, skipping every other step. Delores smiled at the sight and her eyes followed Ryoko up the stairs where Ryoko stopped and looked back down Delores. She seemed so innocent in that moment.

Delores climbed the rest of the stairs and came to the top where Ryoko stood; it was almost as if Ryoko thought she knew her. Well, it didn't matter now; they would be spending a lot of time together. The two stepped into a small room with only two beds.

"This is where you will be sleeping, dear. There is one other girl in this room and the rest are spread out through the hallway." Delores said as she pointed to the right down the hall. Ryoko nodded and walked into the room and, as usual, scouted out any possible exits and hiding places. She noted the room's very square windows that mirrored the walls, which were a dark brown color. The ceiling was very high and vaulted, as were the windows. The two beds were on opposite walls and they had dark crimson bedclothes. The frames were made of white painted steel and there were bedside tables by each of the beds, they were of a cherry-looking wood and each had a drawer straight under the top. On the left side of the room there was a small door, it was ajar and inside Ryoko could see the makings of a bathroom; all white.

Delores smiled; seeing Ryoko survey the room. She remained silent as Ryoko stepped into the room and looked around.

Then, out of nowhere, Ryoko said; "Who is here with me?" It was an innocent question, but Delores was not quite sure how to answer it. Was she to tell Ryoko it was another Blade child, was she just to tell her the girl's name? This stirred up other questions. Did she even know what the Blade Children were? Was she aware she was one of them? It seemed that Ryoko did not know who the Blade Children were from the way she seemed at the door, when they talked about 'another one', Ryoko seemed confused. Delores figured that the time would come, so she let it go.

"Her name is Rio and she's 5 years old." Delores stated and, upon seeing Ryoko's curiosity, added; "That is all you need to know right now." She paused, "Okay, I have a few outfits ready for you, they should fit well." She said, walking over to the end table and pulling out the drawer to reveal a set of tan clothes; a skirt and a long sleeve shirt. Below that, there was a set of dark brown clothes; also a skirt and long sleeve shirt.

"Not really much, but it's all I could get on such short notice." Delores said, somewhat guiltily. Then she abruptly turned to leave, saying; "Make yourself at home." And shut the door behind her.

Ryoko took another glance around and found nothing new so she went over to the bed and sat down. It was not unusually hard, or soft, really. But it would do, she patted the bed sheets and lay back on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she heard something. She shot up and surveyed the room, seeing nothing different, she lay back down and a girl came over from the bathroom, obviously hiding before. Ryoko looked over at her and sat up again, she tilted her head to the side and said, rather sheepishly, although she didn't know why. "Hello… I-I'm Ryoko… Are you Rio…?"

The girl nodded and started to walk over to the bed, Ryoko smiled and Rio came over and sat on the bed. They looked over at each other and both smiled; Ryoko got another good feeling from the girl and decided to trust her, after all, she was just a child like herself. Although more so then Ryoko realized.

"Who else is here?" Ryoko asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, um, I don't really know anyone… I, uh, I mostly keep to myself…" Rio said, quietly. Looking down, she fiddled with her thumbs.

Ryoko smiled slightly, "That's okay… I do too…"

Rio smiled back and looked at Ryoko, then she asked; "What is that necklace you're holding?"

"Wha-? Oh, this? My father gave it to me a long time ago…" Ryoko said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, Rio picked up on that and decided not to press the matter.

"Children! Come get dinner!" Delores yelled from downstairs. Ryoko jumped and looked up. Rio quickly got up and bounced over to the door.

"Come on! Dinner time, better get there quick, before it's all gone!" She said as Ryoko got up and followed, the two girls disappeared through the doorway.

**Hmmm… I'm not sure if that's the best ending… Well that's okay. Tell me what you think in a review!! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So not saying it again.**

**Chapter 4**

**Why are They After Us?**

It was a bright night, the moon was full and the sky was filled with stars. The concert hall was situated precariously in the foothills next to the city under the stars, it was an enchanting site. The seats were all black velvet and the only light was a single candle situated on the piano and the light of the moon.

People were just beginning to file in and, back stage, Rutherford was getting ready for the concert, or, more importantly, after the concert. It was right after the concert that he had to explain the Blade Children to Rio, Ryoko, and Kousuke. He wondered if they would be ready for something like that, they were only children after all. He sighed and peeked out through the curtain, there they were; he half wondered if they had met yet.

Out in the audience, Delores led Rio and Ryoko through the crowd with the other children following behind. They found seats in the second row, right beside the boy's orphanage.

Rio ushered Ryoko in, "Hey, why do I have to go first?" Ryoko asked, looking back at Rio. Rio simply smiled and walked through the seats after her. Ryoko went to the last seat before the boys sat down. She looked over at Rio and gave her a sheepish look, Rio shrugged and looked around.

A small red-head sat down next to her, not looking at her he said, "Uh, hi…" He simply looked out at the stage with a distant look in his eyes.

Ryoko nodded, and looked at him. He was small but seemed like he would be tall standing up, his hair was red and stuck up slightly and when she leaned forward, Ryoko could see that his eyes were a beautiful Jade color. She smiled and looked back at the stage, which was still empty.

A few moments later there was still nothing happening and Ryoko started to get bored, she sighed and got up, and, scooting past Rio, she motioned for her to come with. Rio got up and followed.

"Where are we going?" Rio asked quietly.

"Well,** I'm **going to look around." Ryoko said, striding quickly down the hall avoiding people going the other way.

Rio sighed, "Well, alright." She followed quickly behind.

Ryoko shrugged and kept walking; she got to the end of the isle and turned right behind the last row. She went walking down a dimly lit hallway looking right and left for doors. Rio looked around apprehensively. Ryoko looked behind her, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something. She kept looking back for a few seconds, then, getting a bad feeling, she looked back toward the front and quickened her pace.

----------------------------------------

The red-head was still staring blankly at the stage, obviously lost in his own world, when one of the other boys punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

The boy looked back at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that girl! How could you let her get away?" The other boy said, smacking his arm.

"I dunno, I didn't even notice she left." The red-head said, looking over at the empty seat beside him. He shrugged and looked back at his friend, who was giving him this 'what the hell are you doing?' look. The boy rolled his eyes and looked back at the stage. But he couldn't help but think about the girl, he wondered where she had gone.

After a few moments, his curiosity got the best of him and he got up and, muttering something to the boy beside him, walked out of the isle and into the hallway. He jumped quickly up it, dodging people, he ran to the top and looked left and right, deciding she probably went right because of the absence of people, he also turned right and went bouncing down the hall.

----------------------------------------

Ryoko stopped at a random door and decided to try the knob; it was locked, of course. She sighed and kept walking, but as she turned around she got a bad feeling; it was cold, like someone had just opened a door to a cold room. Ryoko shivered and Rio shot her a confused look.

"It… It's nothing." Ryoko stuttered as she started to walk down the hall again. Rio held the gaze for a moment, then turned to follow Ryoko.

----------------------------------------

The red-head slowed to a walk a small way down the hall, walking close to the wall, he looked around. The place seemed somewhat creepy in his mind, but he kept going.

Not far off, he thought he saw something and strained to see what it was. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but it obviously was not one of the girls. He quickened his pace and shrunk down, looking down the hall, he finally spotted the two girls, totally unaware of the man behind them.

The red-head started to run, keeping close to the wall he started to close in on the man. He had dark hair and very tan skin; his clothes were dark with an equally dark trench coat and hat. He closed in on the two girls and Ryoko turned around just in time to dodge the man's fist. She screamed and started to run, grabbing Rio's hand.

The man cursed under his breath and started to reach into his jacket just as the red-headed boy came up behind him, pulling out a knife out of his pocket. He stepped on something and started to lose his balance, slamming his hand on the wall, he just barely caught it. The man in front of him heard this and whipped around, drawing a gun and aiming. The red-head went down and rolled through his attacker's legs slicing the knife through one of his calves, he got up and started to run. The other man crumpled and clapped his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding and, turning around, shot behind him at the now sprinting boy.

Ryoko spun around, hearing the shots, and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream. The red-head went running up and grabbed her wrist while running by, pulling her and Rio along behind him as he ran. Ryoko almost lost her balance while turning around but quickly gained it back and started to run with him. The three children went running down various hallways trying to lose the, now limping, man, but he seemed to be able to trace them wherever they turned.

Finally, the footsteps behind them seemed to fade and soon where not heard at all. The three stopped and turned around, not seeing anything, Ryoko smiled slightly.

"Well, it seems like… We lost him…" Ryoko panted. Rio nodded, also breathing hard. The red-head turned to face her and started to say something, but stopped.

Then he sighed and said quietly, "Your welcome." It came out more snobbish then he had intended.

Ryoko looked over at him and rolled her eyes, but then smiled slightly, "Thank you-…" She whipped around and stared back down the hallway.

"What is it?" Rio asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm not sure… I just thought I heard something…" Ryoko said quietly, still peering down the hall. She cocked her head slightly to the side, straining to see something that might be there. A few moments later, the red-head suddenly seemed very alert and flattened himself against the wall, pulling Ryoko with him, Rio followed suit.

A man went running around the corner and skidded to a stop in the middle of the intersection. He reached into his jacket pocket and started to pull out a small revolver. The red-head immediately grabbed Ryoko's hand and started to run, Rio quickly followed. They went running down the hallway and the man started to shoot at them and bullets went flying past them. Rio made it around the corner just in time. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife and, turning around and pushing Ryoko behind him, he threw it at the man. The knife went rolling through the air and hit the man straight in the heart. He started to fall, still shooting and the boy turned around and flattened him and Ryoko on the ground. The man fell to the floor and the shower of bullets stopped.

Ryoko sighed in relief and looked up at the boy. He looked back down at her and blushed slightly and smiled. They held their gaze for a moment and the boy said quietly, "Uh… I-… I'm Kousuke…"

Ryoko smiled back and whispered, "I'm Ryoko… And, um, squished…" She chuckled as Kousuke got up and reached a hand down to help her up just as Rio peered around the corner, giggling.

The three of them stood there for a moment, Kousuke looked over at the man on the floor. Blood was starting to pool around him and the gun was sitting a few feet away from his hand. Kousuke started to walk over to him and the two girls followed. He picked up the gun and looked it over, then placed it back on the floor. He then picked up his knife and wiped it on the floor, trying to get the blood off. He gave up and placed it back in his pocket. Ryoko was standing behind him, peering over his shoulder at the man, wide eyed. Kousuke looked back, caught the glance and, sighing, turned away from the body to look at Ryoko.

"Come on; let's get out of here…" He said and, taking her hand, started to walk back down the corridor.

----------------------------------------

The three sat back down at their seats and the boy beside Kousuke shot him a confused look. "What took you, eh?" He whispered.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing…" Kousuke whispered back, still shaking slightly. The boy just shrugged and looked back at the stage where Rutherford had just walked out from behind the curtain.

**This chapter is the longest one so far, wow. I was having fun. I kinda feel bad for ignoring Rio, though. Well, tell me what you think!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ……….**

**Chapter 5**

**The Blade Children**

The concert went beautifully; Rutherford's piano was perfect, as usual, and not one cloud grazed the sky the entire performance. By the time it had ended, the children were almost all asleep for it was past 11 o-clock at night. Rio had curled up into a little ball with her head rested quietly on her knees and Ryoko had fallen asleep on Kousuke's shoulder, Kousuke had later fallen asleep, he laid his head gently on Ryoko's and closed his eyes. They had to be woken up, though, so they could be brought back to the orphanages. So Delores started to go around and get them up, first, though, Rio and Ryoko had to be woken; Eyes wanted to see them.

Delores went over to the two sleeping girls and tapped them on the shoulder, "Wake up, dears. Come on, chop, chop." She said as the two children opened their eyes sleepily.

"Wangobasleep… Shup…" Ryoko said sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mr. Rutherford wants to see you. Now come on, get up and wake the boy too." Delores said sternly.

Ryoko sighed and moved her head slightly to look up at Kousuke, she squeezed his hand and he stirred.

Yawning, Kousuke whispered, "What is it…?"

"We gotta go; Rutherford wants to talk to us." Ryoko said quietly.

With that, Kousuke's eyes snapped open and he straightened up. Looking around at the rest of the sleeping children, he nodded and started to get up, holding out a hand for Ryoko, she took it and stood up to stretch. The three of them walked out of the isle and down the hallway to the stage, they turned right and went through a back door to the rooms behind it.

There, Delores left them, saying; "There you are, Rutherford will see you in a few moments."

The three looked around the bustling room, feeling lost. Ryoko looked around for people she recognized, then for exits. She found two, one was a back door and the other was behind them where they came in, she noted them both and went back to searching for Rutherford. She didn't find him right away but swore she saw that Kanone guy appearing at various places around the room.

A few moments later Kousuke spotted him walking out of one of the rooms that lead off from this one. He tapped Ryoko's shoulder and she looked over, signaling to Rio, who also looked. Rutherford came strolling up to them.

He bent down and looked over all three of them, then said, "Hello there, Children. You must be the three different ones."

Ryoko cocked her head slightly to the side, somehow this didn't sound good. She started to get worried when the same guy that had been prowling the room came over, Kanone.

"Well, well, well. Is this what you've given me to work with Eyes?" Kanone said in a southern accent, it sounded kind of Texan. He looked them over and added, "They're not really what I expected."

"What did you expect, Kanone?" Eyes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I dunno. But what I didn't expect was for them to be this small." Kanone commented, sizing them up. "They can't be larger than that there chair." Kanone said, motioning to a stool in the corner. Ryoko looked over and started to protest, but stopped.

"Now, now. You know that appearances can be deceiving." Eyes replied, ignoring Ryoko. "Well, I bet we're confusing all you. Come in here and we'll talk." Eyes added, motioning to the same room he had appeared from moments before. All three children looked at each other and Kousuke shrugged and followed the two men into the room. The girls looked back at each other and followed Kousuke.

They arrived in a small square room, it was painted in cream. There was a white couch in the corner and a mahogany table with two chairs in the one perpendicular to it. On the table was a vase of Irises. There was also a small piano located along the wall parallel to the door. Ryoko surveyed the room and found no exits except the door which they came in, she walked in. Eyes motioned for them to sit down on the couch and the two girls did, but Kousuke remained standing.

Eyes sat down on one of the chairs and placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Kanone turned the other chair around and sat down, leaning his arms on the back. They looked at each other and Eyes turned back to the three children.

"Okay, I'm not sure how to tell you this," He started, in a British accent, "So I will just be blunt. You three are part of a project called The Blade Children Project." He paused to record their reactions.

Kousuke got a skeptical look on his face and cocked his head slightly to the side, Ryoko raised an eyebrow, and Rio just sat there as if it was old news.

Rutherford sighed and continued, "It was initiated by a man named Yaiba; he was a cursed man, a lunatic." He paused again. "Kousuke, you remember me asking you about your rib, do you not?"

Kousuke nodded.

"And Ryoko, I noticed your eyes." Rutherford continued, "The pupils, have you ever noticed they're not normal?"

Ryoko nodded as well.

"Rio, you have had that pain all your life, no?" Rutherford asked, looking over at Rio, who was holding her right side. She looked up and nodded slowly.

"That means you are all Blade Children; the cat-like eyes, the missing rib. Those are all characteristics of a Blade Child. Kanone and I are also part of this group." Rutherford said softly, looking over at Kanone, who simply nodded.

Kanone looked up and then at the three children, "I will be the one who will look after you all." He said, simply. "So, from now on, you will listen to me." He then added, "I see that you have already found out about the hunters."

The three looked at each other, then back at Kanone; wondering what he was talking about.

"The man who was chasing you earlier." Kanone clarified, the three still looked confused. He sighed and added, "Kousuke, you were limping. Before you disappeared, there was nothing wrong, that's how I knew."

Kousuke looked wide-eyed at Kanone and then glanced at Eyes, who said; "Yes, he really is that good."

Kanone smirked and continued, "Not quite, I also found the body in one of the corridors." He looked down and took a cell phone out of his pocket, "Yes… Yes…" His eyes widened, "Shit… Okay got it, be right there." He shoved the phone back into his pocket and got up, shooting a look at Eyes, he walked to the doorway and opened the door.

"Oh, and Kousuke? Clean that blood off your knife." He said, pointing to Kousuke's jacket pocket where the very tip of a, now crimson covered, knife stuck out. Kousuke looked at Kanone with a surprised look and Kanone smirked and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Eyes looked back at the three children, "You will be staying at my place until you are old enough to take care of yourselves. After that you will be on your own, I will only contact you if absolutely necessary." With that, Eyes got up and walked over to the door, motioning for them to follow.

The two girls got up and started to walk over to Eyes, Kousuke hesitated, and followed. They walked out of the building and down the street to an inconspicuous car parked on the side of the street. They moved quickly and Eyes ushered them into the car before getting in and motioning to the driver, who jammed his foot down on the gas and the car lurched forward.

**Okay, I need your help now! I'm not sure if I should end it there or keep going, and if I do, what do I put in it? Tell me what you think!! REVIEW!!! 3**


End file.
